


The Art On His Skin - Interlude 2

by slythatheart



Series: The Art On His Skin [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be worse, John acknowledged to himself as he watched Stiles and his boyfriend, Danny, looking awkward and vaguely guilty on the other side of the kitchen table.</p><p>Sheriff's POV - set during the summer break and mentioned in of Chapter Three of The Feel Of Heat And Metal On His Skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art On His Skin - Interlude 2

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know the Sheriff's real name, I've gone the popular fandom route and called him John.

It could be worse, John acknowledged to himself as he watched Stiles and his boyfriend, Danny, looking awkward and vaguely guilty on the other side of the kitchen table. Danny was picking at his nails like they held the secrets of the universe, while Stiles glared morosely at John as they waited for the pizza.

True, John had walked in on something he hadn't expected, but he probably should have prepared himself for something like it. He'd known the boys were dating, and Stiles was _sixteen_ so he probably should have realized this would happen sooner or later, yet for some reason, he just _hadn't_.

But still, it could be _worse_. At least Stiles was dating someone John tentatively approved of; he wasn't dating someone years older than him, or someone John had personally arrested – like Derek Hale. Derek, whom John wasn't supposed to know that his son actually spent a significant amount of time with when he believed John wasn't looking. And John would do something about that, would put a stop to it, except that Derek had been exonerated, and John couldn't help but recall in painful detail the broken look on Derek's face the day of the Hale fire. He'd lost almost _everything_ when he was no older than Stiles and John was hesitant to rip away any burgeoning social connections Derek was building, as long as said connections were healthy and innocent. But John couldn't deny that he'd been worried when Stiles sat him down to say he was dating a boy, then relieved when Stiles told him it was Danny.

Not that Danny was entirely angelic. He'd been in trouble for doing crazy things with his computer when he was barely even a teenager, not to mention that time he'd been hurt at Jungle – underage at a gay bar with a fake ID – but that all seemed fairly tame when John considered the way Beacon Hills spiraled out of control over the previous six months or so.

Besides, Danny was a polite kid. Well liked, and intelligent, too. And being around him, dating him, seemed to make Stiles happy. His son was more open, smiling more often – the real smile, not the one he used to try and stop John from worrying about him – since he started dating Danny. John had never found Stiles moping and miserable over something Danny had said or done, unlike that Martin girl, so John was willing to accept the situation as it was.

Even if he _did_ have the malicious urge to start cleaning his gun over dinner. Just to make a point, of course.

Danny jerked suddenly, shooting a mild glare at Stiles, who grinned back at him. John narrowed his eyes and counted their hands, relieved to see all four were visible – probably just Stiles trying to make Danny stop silently panicking, then.

"So, Danny," John began, trying not to grin when Danny flinched minutely, "how has your summer been?"

Judging by the way Danny's shoulders tensed then relaxed, that hadn't been what he was expecting. Good – it paid to keep suspects on their toes in an interrogation, it couldn't be any different for navigating an uncomfortable conversation with your teenage son and his boyfriend.

"Umm…good, Sheriff."

"Been doing anything… _interesting_?"

Danny's eyes widened – so he'd picked up on John's tone, then, _good_ – and he shook his head quickly. Stiles' eyes narrowed and John dodged his leg away from the kick Stiles aimed at him.

"Dad!"

"What?" John replied, innocently. "I was just asking what your boyfriend has been doing this summer, Stiles. No need to be so defensive."

Stiles muttered something John didn't quite catch – something that made Danny blush – but he was saved from being questioned about it when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, shall I?" John asked sarcastically when Stiles made no move towards the door. He got the door, handing over some bills and accepting the pizza boxes with a grin. At least some good could come of an embarrassing situation. He tried to interpret the muffled whispers between the boys, but couldn't make out any words from the other room. When he walked back into the kitchen there was silence, though Danny smiled at him weakly.

John didn't blame the kid – he was probably expecting some kind of lecture about what John had walked in on, but that wouldn't do anything except make Stiles more determined to do what he wanted, and besides, where was the fun in giving a lecture? John was pretty sure he could make his point with far more personal amusement.

"Ah, the tempting aroma of the forbidden," John joked, placing the pizza boxes on the table with a grin at his son.

"I don't know why you are so determined to eat yourself into an early grave."

Stiles sounded moody, but he was also the first one digging a slice out of one of the boxes. He held it between them, showing John that it was the vegetarian Stiles had insisted on. When John took a slice from the other box Stiles glared at him, as though he could force John to pick the healthier option in front of him through the power of his eyes alone.

Maybe on any other night.

It must have become obvious to Stiles that John was going to enjoy his slice of double meat, extra cheese heaven, because Stiles huffed dramatically and took a big bite of the crime against pizza he was holding.

He then gasped, hissing air out from between his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, hand jumping instinctively to Stiles' shoulder. Stiles was waving his hand in front of his wide open mouth.

After a moment, Stiles closed his mouth and swallowed. "I burned my tongue," he said, staring at his pizza in betrayal. Stiles could be awfully melodramatic when he wanted to be.

John chose his moment carefully; waiting until Stiles was sinking his teeth into a second bite to speak. "You know, Son, just because it's hot and looks delicious, doesn't mean it's ready to be eaten. You should really wait…make sure it's ready, so no one gets hurt. There's no _rush_."

Stiles swallowed awkwardly, probably before he'd finished chewing, since he looked like he was about to choke. He narrowed his eyes at John, but before he could open his mouth to speak, John turned to a suddenly red faced Danny, who hadn't so much as reached for a slice.

"Aren't you hungry, Danny?" he asked, pleasantly.

"I, uh…" Danny paused, "yes?"

He didn't sound sure, but he leaned forward anyway. John watched as Danny debated between the two boxes and settled on a slice from the box in front of John, shooting Stiles an apologetic glance. John found himself curious to know whether Danny was having what he preferred, or trying to get on John's good side by supporting his unhealthy selection. Maybe both.

Unlike Stiles – or maybe in consideration of Stiles' prior actions – Danny poked at the pizza with the tip of a finger, clearly making sure he wasn't going to burn his mouth. John wouldn't be surprised if Danny was more worried about risking a mortifying comment from his boyfriend's father than the pain of a burned tongue.

Danny bit into the pizza gingerly, relief flooding his face when John said nothing. He chewed and swallowed slowly, looking desperately like a deer caught in headlights, even while he tried not to.

John grinned at him. He may have been showing more teeth than normal. Maybe. Danny blinked then took another bite, and John saw his opening.

"Here, Danny," he picked up a napkin and waved it when a glob of cheese threatened to slide right off the edge of Danny's slice, "you should always be careful. Use _precautions_."

When Danny began choking, John waved the napkin again. Danny took it; his expression somewhere caught between horror and gratitude, and used it to cover his mouth.

"See?" John added. "Precautions."

"Okay, you made your point Dad. Thank you for ruining my life." Stiles pushed his seat back so fast it dragged loudly across the floor. "We're going to finish this upstairs."

He snatched up the vegetarian pizza, and side-eyed the second box hard enough that John placed a hand over it, possessively. Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, while he pulled at Danny's arm, encouraging him to follow.

Danny hesitated, gaze jumping between John and Stiles as though he wasn't sure whether he should go, or stay and be embarrassed for as long his boyfriend's father wanted. Stiles gestured towards the stairs impatiently, but Danny didn't budge, just looked at John and waited. He had to give the kid credit – in his position, John probably would have run at the first opportunity. He took pity and gave a nod. Danny was out of his seat in less than a second, though he did take a moment to eye the double meat pizza mournfully. That answered _that_ question, then, though John still wasn't convinced Danny wasn't also trying to get on his good side.

"Take a slice with you," John sighed, tilting his head at the box, "you'll need it to get rid of the taste of that veggie crap."

With a grateful smile – one that had far more dimple than John had realized anyone could show – Danny carefully put a slice on a napkin. At least _someone_ was paying attention to what John was saying; hopefully that translated into other situations as well. "Thank you, Sheriff. For uh…for dinner."

 _And for not kicking me out or shooting me_ , went unspoken but came across loud and clear.

"You're welcome, Kid."

Stiles looked unimpressed that Danny had taken more of the dreaded double meat pizza, but John was about ninety-four percent sure Stiles would be stealing a bite of it the second they were out of sight.

"Oh, and boys? One more thing," John said casually.

They both paused, looking back at him. They had obviously thought the conversation was done.

Not quite.

"I had better _never_ walk in on something like that again, am I clear?"

Danny nodded quickly, while Stiles just rolled his eyes and answered in an exasperated tone. "Sure Dad."

John wasn't an idiot. He knew he'd left a pretty big loophole there, but he also knew his kid. Forbidding Stiles from doing something was like waving a red flag at a bull. Trying to ban Stiles from having sex, or even just having sex in the house, was just going to lead to him sneaking around – and Stiles was an expert at sneaking around and getting himself into trouble.

At least if Stiles felt comfortable at home, John wouldn't have to worry about someone catching the boys somewhere public. Or off parking like some of the teenagers John had caught at the edge of the preserve even while the worst of the animal attacks were still happening, letting their hormones win over their common sense.

John didn't want to know exactly what Stiles and Danny would get up to while he wasn't home – and he worked a _lot_ since the station was so short staffed – but at long as he could avoid _seeing_ it, he could get away with making sure his kid was informed while pretending it wasn't actually happening. And that was probably the best John could hope for.

It could be worse.


End file.
